Not So Typical High School Life
by Austinxandxallyxloverx
Summary: Hi I'm Allison Dawson , but just call me Ally. My life is not so typical. Having this annoying perverted boy annoy you with crude jokes.Him having an annoying being a normal chick, I don't understand my life being upside down. Rated T/M trust me you'll enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Ally's P.O.V

*Dream state*

"_Allison Marie Dawson I love you so very much" Austin said as they watch the sunset._

"_That is the most possible cheesiest and corniest way you could say 'I love you' to a girl,"I said._

"_well I tried," Austin said with a shrug. When I looked up I caught his gaze I couldn't help but blush. _

"_no need to be shy around me Alls,oh and by the way you look so cute when you blush,"Austin gushed the last part._

"_thanks"I said ever so lightly while looking down and biting my lip._

_He used his hand to lift my chin so my eyes could meet his hazel ones._

"_you know I love you right?"Austin asked more like stated._

"_Yeah and I love you too" I whispered. Austin started leaning in slow _(like rreally slow)_.And guess what,I started to damn lean in too. His lips were getting closer then….._

*REAL LIFE*

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed loudly. Suddenly the door opened with Jessie rushing in with a pillow

and a sharp pencil.

"where is he!? I swear to god if you even layed a damn finger on her I will stab you to death-" he was cut off by me

" With a pencil and seriously a damn pillow that's you call weapons."I said in a monotone voice.

"well ; yeah," he said nonchantly . I rolled my eyes at his stupidness. " hey they were the closest thing I could find" . " Did I wake mom and dad ?"I sighed.

"nah they ain't coming back till the next two weeks,"he said like it was no big deal.

You must be wondering why my parents at home , well having a father who owns a music stores called 'SONIC BOOM' world wide means plenty business trips .And having a mother who's an aurthor with best –selling books means business you could say we're pretty loaded, but guess what we don't show it. You could say we have fancy cars , but we live in a house suitable for a family of four,and not some big-ass mansion.

"woah you look so flustered Alls are you having the fever or are you having a,….you know"he said in a hinting voice.

"no and Nooo! Only boys have wet dreams"I stated

"Well don't say it out loud are you sick in the head?" he whisper-yelled

"I should ask you the same thing and how old are 5?"she asked.

"no I'm 17 soon to be 18 years old" he said in a duh tone."you sure got me fooled " I muttered under my breath.

"What ?" he asked clearly confused.

" oh nothin'"I said.

"Anyways it's 3 in the morning and today's the first day of school,"he reminded her with a smirk playing on his lips .

"Did you have to remind meeee,"I whined. Jessie simply laughed and walked to the door .

"Night lil' sis',"jessie said softly.

"night Jess,"I yawned while I dropped my head on my pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Ally's P.O.V

Beep- stop-Beep-ugh!-Beep-Be -BEEP!

"Ugh son of a bitch,"I muttered while shutting off that fucker.

I got up and went to my full length mirror."I should probably take a bath it's the first day of school anyways ,"I said to myself

*15 min.s later*

After my refreshing bath I went to my closet to see what I should wear. I settled with a blue skinny jeans , a floral top and my traditional ankle boots. I decide to curl my hair slightly showing my highlights, my eyes the smokey look and some lip gloss with that I made my way downstairs to grab a granola bar and chocolate milk.

"hey sis' need a ride ?"Jessie asked while making his way down the stairs.

"thanks but no thanks Jess ,this girl needs her walk"I told him.

"well bye Alls," Jess said.

"yeah , bye Jessie "I said while walking out the house.

I've got a feeling todays going to be awesome , my thoughts were cut by a yellow mustang horning.

"what you doin' on the sidewalk by yourself sexy thang?"an all too familiar voice asked .

"Fuck off Moon " I seethed.

" Looks like somebody has been stalkin' all summer 'cause this car's new,"he said

"or maybe it's just the fact that your lisence plate says'AUSTIN MOON #1'"I pointed out.

Then something weird happened, I heard a female like giggle.

"you got a new gf ?" I asked Austin this wasn't new so I should not be surprised.

"you jealous babyface?"he asked with a smirk creeping its way on his lips.

"n-"before I could finish he sped off , and I was sure as hell he was going over the speed limt.

'_poor girl may God be with you'_I said in my mind while shaking my head. I kept on walking.

LINE BREAK

The is it the hell gates are open . The parking lot was jacked up with kids and cars one of the many things I hate about school. I said hi here and there even to some people who waved ,which may I add I don't know , but I'm too nice to not say hi . And then I had to frikin' pass Austin's car. Thank god he was too busy sucking off Caroline's face to not notice me. But I was surprised to see a fairly dark skin girl srunching up her face while watching them in disgust . I'm glad I was not the only one who feels that way. And now I'm positive they're not together. Anyways I finally reached those damn double doors to chaos.

* * *

Making a beeline to my locker I noticed a dash of curly black.

"Hey girlie how was your summer?"my awesome bff asked .

"It's a typical summer for a 16 year old and you?" I replied while hugging her.

"not so fun in Spain but they got cute boys there"she squeled.

I rolled my eyes playfully at Trish.

"Your still your boy crazy self aren't you"I said with a grin.

"Of course who wouldn't , don't worry Ally you'll be boy crazed just you wait "she said while putting her hand on my shoulder . I looked at her hand on my shoulder before saying

"k.. then" I said while nodding my head slowly.

Bbbrrrriiiinngggg

" well that's the bell see you in second period als"said before heading to Maths.

"Bye!" I said while going to AP chemistry


	3. Chapter 3

Austin's P.O.V

"Wake up Austin,"Kaiyan said.

"Give me one good reason why I should," I challenged

"mmm let me see.. one word … _pancakes,"_she said. And with that I made a beeline to the kitchen.

Oh how could could I forget my name's Austin Moon and I'm 17 and today is my first day of school at Marino high as a junior. I love music to the day I die lets hope that's not soon. Anyways that girl who woke me up was my cousin who's staying with my family until she graduates you must be wondering why she's staying with us or where the hell are her parents .Well you see Kaiyan Moon is japanese , well let me tell you somethin' the chick looks nothin' like an asian . She has a fair brown complexion shoulder length black straight hair with a bright blue streak . A cute baby fat face but not too much fat. She's 15 but somehow she's a junior . Her parents are top scientists in that nuclear shit in Japan . She might look like an angel but she is a demon on the inside; she got locked in Mall jail for dumping hot chocolate on the mall cop's head. Anyways enough of her back to this story.

"Damn these look good mom, "I said while taking in the sweet sweet smell of pancakes.

"language sweetie,"mom said in a stern voice.

"morin' guys ," Kaiyan said while entering the kitchen taking a seat in front of me.

"morning honey excited for your first day at an american high school?" mom greeted her.

"yeah aunt Mimi,"she said while starting to eat her pancakes .

While she was eating I was devouring mine, she took notice to this with an amused expression on her face.  
"Damn , Austin you can eat a pancake faster than I could say pancake,"she said.

I just laughed at that comment and soon she joined in laughing.

Soon my mom came in the kitchen and looked on us and smiled which was kinda freaking me out.

"uhhhh .. mom why are you smiling?"I asked obviously wierded out.

"It's just that you guys are almost matched ,"she pointed out cooingly.

Indeed she was right I was wearing a white wife beater under my black leather jacket , skinny jeans with a chain attached to it , my red chuck Taylors and my Kaiyan was wearing a white v-neck under shirt , black shorts,red combat boots, a finger-less glove on her right hand and red ray bans.

"eh , you could say that " Kaiyan shrugged.

"Anyways ,Kaiyan wanna ride with me to school" I asked her.

"Sure I don't even know the school is so what the hell"she replied .And with that we exchanged our goodbyes to mom and on we were to the shit hole we call school.


	4. Chapter 4

Ally's P.O.V

*CHEM. CLASS*

"Morning Golding-Clark,"I greeted him.

"Morning Ally dear, since your early you can sit anywhere you like" he said

"Thanks mr.g,"I said happily while taking a seat to the near back.

I took out my song book/journal to jot down some lyrics before class started.

_Possible lyrics_

_Boy you make me feel so lucky_

_Finally the stars align_

_Never has it been so easy_

_To be in love and to give you_

_This heart of mine_

_Well that's all the time I have left Mr. G is taking the register._

_-Ally.D xoxo_

"Ok lets get this class starte-"he was interrupted by the door opening with Austin and that chick from earlier.

"Hey Mr. GC,"Austin greeted.

"Don't 'hey Mr. GC 'me your late Mr. Moon, and who's that girl with you,"Mr. G said with a stern look on his face.

"Well this girl is the reason why I'm late, but I would be late anyways "he said like it was not important.

"Don't mind him Mr…"she trailed off.

"Golding-Clark," he told her.

"Mr. Golding – Clark, I'm new here and Austin showed me around," she said.

"Oh you must be Saiyan Moon, "he said with excitement.

"It's pronounced 'Kyan' sir "she said with a little attitude.

"My apologies, now would you like to tell us a little about"

"Well you all know my name is Kaiyan Moon ummm, I'm an exchange student from Japan and I love to dance" she said while emphasizing 'love'.

"Well Ms. Moon take a seat next to Ally,"

"Who's Ally?"She asked clearly confused.

I guess that was my cue to raise my hand. When she saw she made her way to the seat beside me."Hey I'm Allison Dawson but just call me Ally" I said with a warm smile."Nice to meet you Ally," she while facing me. When I got to see her face I couldn't help but think that she was related to Austin because they had the same eyes and similar smiles.

"Hey do you by any chance are related to Austin?" I asked with a curiosity written all over my face .

"Yeah I'm his cousin why did you ask?"

"Well the fact that you guys have the same last name and eyes , it's just a random guess"

"oh "

Halfway through the lesson I realized Kaiyan was getting a little sleepy and on instinct her head was on the desk. The teacher took notice to this and what every teacher would do is ask the culprit a question about the lesson.

"Ms. Moon would you like to explain the Brownian motion?" Mr. G asked more like commanded her.

"Huh pardon?"She asked nervously .He repeated the question in a stern tone.

"Brownian motion is the random motion of particles suspended in fluid resulting from their collision with the quick atoms or molecules in the gas or liquid" she said fluently like she was asked what was 2+2 I underestimated the girl;she's smart.

The teacher was astonished so was the class except for Austin instead he was smirking.

"Am I not correct sir?" she asked while batting her eyelashes.

" Your correct , excellent job Ms. Moon " he stuttered.

"Wow how did you know you were sleeping ?" I asked astonished.

" Well my parents are professional chemists and I have photographic memory, "she has if it was no big deal with a shrug.' _How weirder could the Moon family could get'_ I said in my mind while shaking my head.


	5. Chapter 5

Ally's P.O.V

*HALLWAY*

Well basically I got to know Kaiyan more and she's not half bad. Unfortunately she was born 3 and a half weeks early, so her parents had no intention for her to be born in the nurse lounge in a Japanese airport two hours before boarding. I learned she is related to Austin over her father's side and her mother's Jamaican. She's also 15, pretty young for a junior if you asked me.

Anyways while I was taking out my Spanish binder out my locker for class I felt a presence behind me, and I already knew who it was.

"Hey there, wanna get our freak on in the janitor's closet?"Austin asked.

"No way in hell and who says that anymore?"I said looking at him like he was insane _'which he was'. _

"I still say it and I said janitors closet not hell" he said purposefully provoking me.

"Ugh never mind I'm going to class" I said ready to storm off until a warm, large wrapped itself around my upper arm, I ignored the sparks that flew up my arm.

"What "I hissed in his face.

"Spell 'me'?"He asked.

"How dumber could you get, M-E"

"You forgot D"

"There's no D in me "

"Not yet "he winked and walked off to his class. I didn't understand at first but my brain slowly processed what he meant.

"In your dreams Moon!" I shouted.

"Yeah, totally in my dreams" he shouted back over his shoulder.

*Spanish class*

"Morning Mrs. Lopez sorry I 'm a little late," I said.

"Don't worry chica just take a seat" she said in a rich Spanish accent. Did I ever mention that almost every teacher loved me?

I took a seat in the corner and took out my song book/journal and continued to finish the song I started.

_Possible lyrics continued_

_You know what I need (aye)__  
__I know what you like, (aye)__  
__Put it all together baby__  
__We could be alright (hey)__  
__How could this be wrong__  
__When it feels so right__  
__Yeah, I really love you__  
__I really love you__  
__And I'll never let you go.._

_Hey this song is going maybe I should continue it._

_-Ally.D xoxo_

"Sounds nice is it about me "a voice whispered huskily in my ears, as soon as I heard that voice I slammed my book and heat rushed to my cheeks.

When I realized it was Austin I rolled my eyes and said "what do you want Austin?"

"I want…you "he replied.

"Well you have to earn it "I said with a smirk.

"Well if you let me show you my skills, maybe I would "he said with a sly grin and a wink.

"NO way Austin "I said while rolling my eyes.

"We'll see about that babe "he said with a wink.

"We'll see Austin, we'll see" I said in a monotone.

LINEBREAK

During class Austin was whispering inappropriate things in my virgin ears like 'you know if you were a door I would bang you all day ' or 'do you like being fingered ?'.I wanted to die then and there I couldn't take it anymore so I did most unthinkable thing

"If you shut the fuck up I'll give you a blow job "I said low enough for him to hear only.

"You really mean it?"He gasped 5 years you was just been told he was going to Disney land with that extra gleam in his eyes.

"Yes" I choked out.

"Kk I'll drive my cousin home and then we could go somewhere more private" he said with wagging eyebrows.

I had to ask myself 'what did I just do?

_You just bought a ticket to blowjob land_

Shut up

'_Hahahaha 'Mrs. Pennyworth laughed_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: this one is slightly rated M, in a way.**

Ally's P.O.V

As soon as Spanish class was over I went to the closest Janitor's closet and left a creek open to look out for Austin. When I saw him walking by himself, I reached out and grabbed him.

"Please don't rape me!" he screamed.

"Shhhh! It's just me "I assured him.

"Oh, eager aren't we" he said with wagging eyebrows.

"so let' over with this blow job shall we" he said while un- buckling his jeans eagerly.

"Whaaaa? Did I say blow job? Heheh pssst I meant, I'd do an h-home jo-job" I said while laughing nervously hoping he'd buy it.

"Ok I'll let you off" he said while was doing my happy dance in my head.

"I have to kiss you "he said with a sly, I wonder what he is up to.

"Fine I promise" I pucker up.

He sighed."Ally, Ally I don't want to kiss you there" he said pointing at my lips.

"I want to kiss yooou there" he pointed at my va -jay-jay.

"But you-"I was cut off by him putting his finger on my lips.

"But nothing Ally, you promised" he said in a stern voice.

"Fine" I mumbled while unzipping my jeans and pulling it down knee level.

"Work your magic "I said locking the closet surprisingly it was empty and It had a chair, that was odd.

"Sit down on the seat" he commanded and I sat down. He brought my jeans lower until it was ankle level and he spread my legs I gulped when he put the strand of my thong _(really I just had to wear a thong today_) and pulled all the way to my ankle. He was now facing with my lady part. Then his mouth was on my flower.

"Hehe that tickles" I giggled soon turned into a moan when his tongue plunged its way in me. Then he moved to my clit sucking on it hard I was in pure bliss gasping his name repeatedly. Then I the unthinkable (_again_) I grabbed him by his hair pushing his head further in my core … then …. I said … the word.

"_More _"I groaned loudly and this caused Austin to smirk and then the rest was history that I'm going to default soon.

LINEBREAK

I sat at my usual table with Trish and as soon as I sat down Trish looked at me confused.

"Ally where were you, your 30 minutes Late for lunch?" she asked me an eyebrow raised.

"The bathroom" I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" Then why do you have sex hair?" she asked suspiciously.

" I don't know" I said slowly breathlessly.

"ok I'll let you off " as she said those words I blushed.

While I was eating my salad I looked over Austin's table seeing that he was making out with Caroline eyeing me while doing so . When he caught my gaze and winked. Then suddenly my phone beeped alerting I had a text

**From**_**: HIM **_**:l**

_**I had a gr8t time in the Janitor's closet we should do tht more often , oh and you still owe me a blow job **_**;)**

**~ A**

** .NOW**


End file.
